roblox_atlafandomcom-20200214-history
Nonbending
Nonbending is one of the five bending arts you can learn when you start a new game as a nonbender. To acquire Nonbending moves, you must go to Kyoshi Island and become a Kyoshi Warrior. Nonbending has no sub skills. Kyoshi Warriors also have a unique attire. Once a nonbender reaches Level 150, they can learn Chi Blocking moves from a nonbender on Fountain City. When you spawn before becoming a Nonbender, what weapons, accessories and pets you have access to depends on which nation's clothing you wore. Nonbending Moves 1, Fan Swipe This move is unlocked at Level 1. The user pulls out his/her fans and swipes them towards the direction of the mouse cursor, dealing damage to anyone close by. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 15 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 2, Kyoshi Jab This move is unlocked at Level 15. The user quickly pulls out his/her fans and jabs towards the direction of the mouse cursor, dealing damage to anyone close by. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 20 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 3, Fan Lunge This move is unlocked at Level 25. The user pulls out his/her fans, and lunges both of them towards the direction of the mouse cursor, dealing damage to anyone close by. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 25 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 4, Fan Block This move is unlocked at Level 50. The user pulls out his/her fans and puts them in front of his/her face for 2 seconds, this move can block non-AOE attacks. While blocking, the user can still move around using WASD, making this move better than most blocking moves. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 35 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 5, Fan Throw This move is unlocked at Level 75. The user throws a fan towards the direction of the mouse cursor which deals damage, it could be blocked by a Shield. Costs 10 stamina and gives the user 45 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 6, Kyoshi Tackle This move is unlocked at Level 100. The user dashes towards the direction of the mouse cursor, dealing damage and tripping anyone who is tackled. Costs 10 stamina and gives the user 55 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 20 seconds. Chi Blocking Moves 1, Stun This move is unlocked at Level 150. The user quickly jabs towards the direction of the mouse cursor, dealing damage and stunning the person who's hit for a few seconds, making them unable to move or use bending. However, if the user attacks the person using any move while they are stunned, it will immediately free them from being stunned. Costs 20 stamina and gives the user 65 exp points when used. 2, Immobilize This move is unlocked at Level 200. The user quickly jabs towards the direction of the mouse cursor, dealing damage and immobilising the person who's hit and making him/her unable to move or use bending. The stun effect on this move lasts longer than Stun and the user can attack the person without freeing him/her from being stunned. Costs 20 stamina and gives the user 75 exp points when used. 3, Paralyse This move is unlocked at Level 250. The user quickly jabs towards the direction of the mouse cursor, dealing damage, paralysing and knocking out the person, making them unable to move or use bending while lying on the ground. The stun effect on this move lasts longer than Stun and Immobilize. Costs 25 stamina and gives the user 85 exp points when used. Category:Bending Arts